


Essence Of A Sex God.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [19]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Experiments, Kidnapping, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Violence, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Experiments by evil scientist prompt on H/C bingo. They want to bottle Adam; his essence. Whatever makes the man a Sex God. Who better to test his effect on than the straight man who bends for him onstage. Kidnapped, held prisoner, they need to save themselves before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essence Of A Sex God.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> No real scientific facts used here, just angst filled crack fic, with some porn and fluff thrown in.

Adam POV  
　  
Chained in the corner of a blank, sterile looking room, Adam can't help but think about how he ended up here. He'd been at the hotel, had gone for a shower, sweaty from the show. They had been waiting for him when he got out. A team of men all dressed in black, their faces covered. He can't remember what they did to get him here, but he has a burn on his side that looks like it could have been made by a taser. He's only chained by one wrist and the chain connecting it to the wall is pretty long, so he can move around the room. He doesn't though, he knows there’s nothing he can use to escape, so he stays still, watching the door.  
　  
When the doors open and a man wearing a lab coat walks in, all Adam can do is blink. A middle aged balding man, who looks like a doctor or a scientist was not what he was expecting. Maybe a rich fan girl who hired a team to kidnap him? He doesn't really know what he expected, but it wasn't a short, fat guy with a clipboard.  
　  
"Ah, you’re awake, excellent." He smiles and it's creepy as fuck. Adam’s already seen the cameras around the room, so he doesn't get why the guy would come in the room to see if he's awake. Maybe he would have come anyway and watched Adam sleep. He looks ordinary enough, but he makes Adam's skin crawl.  
　  
"Who are you and where in the hell am I?" Adam asks, feeling all kinds of proud of himself for not yelling.  
　  
"You’re at my research facility. As for who I am, well of course an entertainer like you wouldn't know. My name is Malcolm Roads and I'm a very well respected scientist. But I don't expect you to know anything about that when you couldn't even make it through college. Luckily I don't need you for your scientific knowledge." He presses some buttons by the door as he talks. Adam hadn't been able to get close enough to them to see what they could be for. He wants to punch Malcolm in his smug face. The guy’s kidnapped him and now he's insulting him? He really is literally adding insult to injury.  
　  
"What do you need me for then?" Adam asks, the doors open and a man walks in, he hands Malcolm a metal briefcase and then comes in and points a stun gun at Adam. He’s so fucked it's not even funny.  
　  
"You’re going to make me rich, all I need to do is capture your essence, the essence of a Sex God. Then I will make a chemical copy, such a powerful aphrodisiac. Perfume and after shave companies will want to add it to their product. Men will use it to tame lovers. So to answer your question, I need you to find out what’s in you that makes people want you." Malcolm explains, he's set the briefcase down on the lone piece of furniture, other than a horrible metal toilet in one corner, a metal table bolted into the floor. Adam doesn't want to know what’s in the case, he has a feeling he won't like it.  
　  
"Even if you can make something like that and make it from me, it sounds like a date rape drug." Adam points out.  
　  
"Don't be silly, it will be a wonderful aphrodisiac. Now I'm going to take some blood samples. Resist in any way and you'll be shot with the stun gun." Malcolm clearly forgot to mention that he was a fucking crazy scientist when he introduced himself.  
　  
Adam has no choice. He sits still and let's Malcolm roll up the sleeve of the plain long sleeved T-shirt he'd been dressed in while out cold. Three vials of blood and then Malcolm leaves, taking his goon with him. It goes on like that for three days. Malcolm comes to take blood samples, whilst a goon sticks a gun in Adam's face. Food is brought by another goon three times a day, he tries to sleep when he thinks it's night, but it's hard to tell without windows and he preys every night that people are looking for him, that they are close to finding him.  
　  
Malcolm wants something different on the fifth day, saliva swabs from inside his mouth and sweat swabs from under his armpits. He has Adam do laps before he takes the sweat samples, a monitor taped to his chest, reading his heartbeat. When his blood is pumping, his face flushed, Malcolm takes his samples. He's not sure if these samples are better or worse to give than the blood. He takes them four times a day, so Adam has no fear that captivity will see him putting on weight. If the guards really feed him three meals a day, he can accurately mark the passing days and if they do the spit and sweat samples get taken for six days.  
　  
Clearly Malcolm isn't happy when he comes in on what Adam thinks might be the thirteenth day. He also has a large plastic beaker that he puts on the floor by Adam.  
　  
"I want a urine sample." Malcolm demands. He doesn't warn about not doing as he’s told anymore, but then Adam has heard the 'you will be shot with a stun gun' talk more than a few times now.  
　  
"What If I don't need to go?" Adam asks, mainly just to fuck with Malcolm and kind of curious about how he'll react.  
　  
"Think of waterfalls. I want my sample." Malcolm hisses and Adam, not for the first time, thinks the man probably needs therapy, a lot of therapy.  
　  
Adam stands up and tries to pretend two people aren't watching him piss, this is so not his kink, and even if it was, he wouldn't get off on these guys being the ones watching. A mad scientist and a goon so unremarkable that Adam can't tell him apart from any of the others.  
　  
"See that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Malcolm is a condescending asshole as well as a whack job. Adam really wants to wrap the chain connecting him to the wall around the guys neck. Adam doesn’t think of himself as a violent person, he doesn't think he's ever wanted to kill someone before, but he thinks people would understand.  
　  
He has to give piss samples twice a day for almost a week. Malcolm still hasn't found whatever the fuck it was he thought he'd find. After around twenty days, he stops Adam's meals for two days, he's given minimal water the whole time and Adam feels like he's being punished. Malcolm calls it fasting, but Adam knows people who have medically fasted and it was never for two days. After his fast as Malcolm calls it, he gives blood, saliva, sweat, urine and a stool sample. It’s humiliating, but Adam has noticed the goon wearing a real gun on his hip these days as well as the stun gun in his hand and he doesn't dare try and say no.  
　  
His next fast lasts three days if the goons checking him are anything to go by and he gets less water. At the end of the three days, Malcolm takes all the samples he wants again. He's back in the next day looking furious.  
　  
"Why can't I find it?" Malcolm yells at him, his face is red and spit flies when he talks. Adam thinks he even sees the goon flinch.  
　  
"Find what?" Adam asks, apart from the first day, Malcolm hasn't said much about what he wants from his experiments.  
　  
"What makes you a Sex God, what makes straight women lust over a gay man? Straight men fall at your feet?" Malcolm spits.  
　  
"My personality? My performance. I'm lucky enough to have a lot of fans, they like me for me, not for some Sex God pheromone you think I have." Adam can't believe that Malcolm is nuts enough to believe he somehow makes people want him, almost against there will, well the whole kidnapping thing tipped him off that Malcolm wasn't exactly close friends with sanity, but this? He's starting to think the man doesn't even have a passing acquaintance with reality.  
　  
"That man they all talk about, your fans. They say you turned him gay. Personality wouldn't be enough to do that, to change sexuality." Malcolm hisses.  
　  
Oh God, Tommy. He doesn't want to talk about him with Malcolm, his best friend, the most excepting man he knows, Malcolm could never understand their friendship.  
　  
"He's straight, I kiss him onstage, that's all." Adam insists, purposefully not using Tommy's name.  
　  
"Well we'll see about that." Malcolm's eyes flash, normally a dull grey, they look darker and sharper. He's seen madness in Malcolm before, but this is different, the look in his eyes is pure evil and it sends a shiver of dread running down Adam's spine. This cannot be good. He doesn't bother begging Malcolm not to do anything, he knows it would be useless, the man only listens to himself.  
　  
He's not surprised, but it still tears apart his heart, when the next day Tommy is brought into the room by two goons. He looks like he's sleeping peacefully as they drag him along and Adam wonders if they used drugs rather than a stun gun. A cuff is placed around his wrist and another length of chain is attached to it and the wall. Malcolm has them each chained in the two back corners furthest from the door. Adam is pleased to find he can crawl over to Tommy's side. The least he can do is be beside him when he wakes up, give him some explanation. Adam had sat alone for hours when he was brought here, not knowing what was happening till Malcolm came and well, made things not all that less confusing.  
　  
Tommy's eyelids flutter open sometime later and he bolts up right almost instantly. Adam’s ready for fear, panic, for a lot of things, but what happens takes him off guard, Tommy all but launching himself at him and hugging him close.  
　  
"Fuck, Adam. They said you were probably dead, you'd been gone so long and there was no ransom." Tommy babbles into his chest.  
　  
"Shit. I've been so freaked out, I didn't even think what people would think." His family, his friends, hell even the fans are probably all so scared.  
　  
"I couldn't believe you were dead, that you were gone." Tommy says softly and Adam holds on tightly; the whole time he tells Tommy about why they are here and what has been happening to him. He's a little surprised by how pissed off Tommy seems to get when he talks about being threatened into tests. He tells Tommy to keep calm, about the guns, he doesn't want Tommy to try and defend him and get hurt.  
　  
He's still holding Tommy in his arms when Malcolm walks in with three goons this time. Adam hates the satisfied gleam in his eyes, could happily claw his eyes out. He hates this man, the hatred has been burning through his veins for weeks, giving him the strength to get up each day, it's stronger now, he’s beyond mad at Malcolm, he’s enraged at him for dragging Tommy into this.  
　  
"Has Adam explained much to you? The rules here? What I'm working for?" Malcolm asks.  
　  
Tommy moves so that he's facing Malcolm and surprises the shit out of Adam with what comes out of his mouth.  
　  
"He told me. You know you’re nuts right? I mean Adam didn't turn me. That's a thing for the fans. I've known Adam years longer than people think. He picked me for the band knowing I was gay." Tommy shrugs and Adam could kiss him for the quick lie. If Malcolm can realize somehow that Adam hasn't made anyone gay, he might stop with his fucked up experiments.  
　  
"Why didn't Adam share this when I asked about you?" Malcolm looks really pissed.  
　  
"If it got out that I lied, that Adam lied, it would ruin both of our careers. " Tommy shrugs, looking defiant and breathtaking. Adam had really missed the small, but at times utterly fearless blonde.  
　  
"Because I regally chat with the media about what I'm doing here? Separate. I need a blood sample." Malcolm doesn't look happy, Adam hopes that means he believes Tommy is gay, was always gay, seen as that would ruin his plan to make some love potion, sex thing.  
　  
Adam loosens his arms and let's Tommy move away from him, he doesn't try to go far though. Malcolm makes some sort of gesture and before Adam can even process what he’s seeing, one of the goons steps forward and hits Tommy hard in the side of the head with his gun. The noise is sickening, a horrible thudding sound as metal meets flesh. He hears Tommy gasp, startled, in pain. The blow knocks him to one side, but Adam can see the blood trickling down his hairline.  
　  
"That’s punishment for lying to me. I expect nothing but the truth from my test subjects." Malcolm says coldly, then he just turns on his heel and leaves.  
　  
"Did I mention that he was evil as well as crazy?" Adam asked helping Tommy sit up, trying to be careful about checking his head wound out. There’s already a lump, the bruising will be something else.  
　  
"He doesn't even see us as human does he? All we are to him are test subjects." Tommy frowns.  
　  
"I'm so sorry I got us involved in this, got you involved. If I had never kissed you onstage to begin with, this wouldn't be happening." Adam groans.  
　  
"Adam, you are not to blame for some evil, crazy, fucktard." Tommy growls, using his sleeve to wipe at the blood. He's been put in the same plain pale grey cotton long sleeve tee as Adam, same pants too, and the blood stands out garishly against the material.  
　  
"I'll never forgive myself if he hurts you." Adam says softly, stroking Tommy's hair back from his face.  
　  
"We'll it's not gonna get that far. We need a plan. He'll never let us go, not even if he somehow thinks he's got what he wanted. He'll kill us, Adam. We've seen his face, he's evil and crazy, but not stupid enough to let us live." Tommy says quietly. Adam doesn't know if the cameras can pick up sound, so he moves closer, hoping it just looks like they’re cuddling.  
　  
"They have guns, I know you’re right, but I'm scared." He wants out of this place, knows Tommy's right but he can't help being afraid.  
　  
Tommy squeezes his hand and they start making plans. They don't do anything that day, behaving when their meals are brought in, but watching the guards, the panels by the door, trying to learn something. Two days later they have very little, but Malcolm of all people gives them an opening. He has the guards take off the chains, keeping a gun on them the whole time.  
　  
"Both of you stand up." Malcolm orders and even though only one of the two guards has his gun out, they listen, fighting now, over this, won't help them.  
　  
"Good. Now Adam. I want you to kiss him the way you do onstage. So I can record the physical changes in you both and take some samples." Malcolm phrases it almost like a request, but the gun aimed at his head makes it pretty obvious he has no choice.  
　  
"Exactly the same? I mean, do you want me to sing the line before I kiss him, dance over? And you mean like a proper kiss right? Because sometimes I lick him or it’s just a peck." Adam rambles, feeling as nervous as hell. This is the first time an experiment has gotten him out of his chains, this is an opportunity like he hasn't had so far. Tommy's right about needing to get out sooner rather than later.  
　  
"Kiss him properly, don't lick his face." Malcolm growls. Adam's a little worried about how Malcolm never seems to use Tommy's name anymore. He's clearly a means to an end in Malcolm's eyes, which means he won't hesitate to hurt him.  
　  
Adam doesn't want to risk Tommy being hurt more than he has to. He turns, using one arm to wrap around his slight waist and pull him close. He won't put on a show or play around, but he'll kiss Tommy, he thinks maybe he's been half in love with his best friend for a while. He feels almost guilty knowing he will enjoy the kiss, but he knows that's stupid. Tommy might not know that Adam has some mixed up feelings for him, but he sure as hell knows he's attracted to him. Everyone knows Tommy’s his type, the blonde knows he likes kissing him. He shouldn't start feeling bad about it now, it's not exactly the best time or place.  
　  
He touches the bruising at Tommy's temple gently, before sliding his hand down to cup his jaw. The sight of the bruises makes anger spike hot and fast, he's not sure who he hates more. Malcolm for giving the order or the goon for following it. Tommy's been acting like it doesn't hurt, but Adam knows that's a lie, has seen the way he doesn't even lie on that side or let anything touch his face. He holds Tommy close and brings their mouths together. It's good, it's always good and Tommy goes just as pliant as he does onstage, melting against his front. He almost forgets Malcolm and the guns for a second.  
　  
"Hold it." Malcolm orders and with a groan Adam breaks the kiss, cuddling Tommy close to his chest with both arms, he's a little unnerved by just how small Tommy feels in his arms. He just wants to protect him.  
　  
Malcolm comes close, using latex covered fingers to check the pulse in their necks, he checks their pupils, but does not tell them to move apart. Adam's not sure what he's looking for, but for once Malcolm smiles, like the test is going the way he hoped. He takes a saliva sample from them both and labels them, he looks happy and Adam might not watch horror films, but he knows that if the evil scientist is happy, you should be more than a little worried.  
　  
"More." Malcolm orders.  
　  
"You want me to kiss Tommy again?" Adam asks, turning a little to look at Malcolm, he's standing close by same as the guards.  
　  
"There's no stage or song to stop you now. So keep going. I want to see how far your essence will take things, how far he will bend to your will." Malcolm explains. They are in such deep shit. Malcolm thinks he's somehow controlling Tommy's physical reaction to him, with some essence a normal person doesn't have. In this situation he is the date rape drug and Tommy is the one Malcolm wants him to roofie. He wonders briefly if Malcolm will try to make him test out his so called effect on other men.  
　  
Tommy's hands tighten around him and Adam looks back at his friend. He can't read much in those brown eyes, he thinks maybe he sees a little fear, he's not sure what else. But Tommy is pressing closer, head tipped up a little and Adam knows he’s being given permission. He kisses Tommy again, going deeper, letting it get hotter, his hands sliding over Tommy, but not really groping. It's not more than they've done onstage, but he doesn't know how to push, how to keep Malcolm happy so that they stay unchained, but at the same time not scare Tommy. His worries about the blonde's fear might be a little misplaced though. He might not know how to push his friend into more, but Tommy does, sucking on his tongue like it's cock and making Adam moan. He can't help the jerk his hips give and Tommy seems to take it as a cue to start grinding against him.  
　  
Adam breaks the kiss gasping and Tommy's mouth goes straight to his neck, licking and sucking at the skin there till he reaches Adam's ear.  
　  
"Find a way to get the door open." Tommy pants in his ear quietly, before nipping at his earlobe. His hot breath making spit damp skin feel hot and moist. He needs to keep his head clear, but having Tommy like this is a huge turn on.  
　  
Adam attacks Tommy's neck so he'll be able to speak back. Malcolm has some stuff with him, but he hopes he won't have everything they might need, he hopes Tommy can go along with his plan and not hate him for it after.  
　  
"We need to get to the point were I can ask for lube." Adam whispers, before he tugs the blonde’s piercings into his ear.  
　  
Tommy's breath hitches and Adam isn't sure if it's because of having his piercings tugged on or if it's what Adam said. A moment later, he knows Tommy’s on board with the plan when he pulls back a little and pulls his shirt up and off, dropping it beside them. Adam can't hide his appreciation of how Tommy looks, can't help running his hands over beautiful pale skin. He's turned on, needs to be if he wants to convince Malcolm to open the door to go get lube. He's already half hard, but they both need to look like they are desperate to fuck, so he needs Tommy and his dick to seem into it. Which is why he dips his head and runs his tongue over one small, pink nipple. He knows Tommy’s sensitive there from all the shit they did onstage and he feels Tommy buck forward. He drags his tongue over the stiff flesh over and over, one arm tight around the blonde's waist as he writhes against him. He uses his free hand to rub at Tommy's other nipple, hears the blonde moan and curse. When he nips at the flushed red nub, Tommy's legs buckle a little and Adam isn't sure how they stay on their feet.  
　  
He straightens up and pulls his shirt off, then he drags Tommy in close again. His face is flushed and his pupils are blown. He either isn't mad at Adam for using his hot spots to get the reaction he needs or he's a really good actor. Adam crowds close so they’re chest to chest and kisses Tommy hard. He slips one hand between them and over Tommy's crouch. He's hard and hot under Adam's hand and by the feel of it, pinned down by ill fitting underwear. He doesn't think it's pain over a trapped hard on that has Tommy whimpering, and feeling stupidly bold, Adam moves his hand to Tommy's waist band and slides it under. Tommy's dick is trapped in a tiny pair of briefs and Adam frowns in sympathy, he got lucky in a way, they didn't bother to give him underwear. He pulls Tommy's hard dick out of the restrictive briefs and jacks it slowly. Gasping into the kiss when he feels the head wet with pre-cum. He knows it's only Tommy reacting to the sensation, that he's probably picturing a girl between closed eyelids, but a part of him is still hit hard by the reaction. It makes his dick throb but his heart hurt. He's getting what he always wanted here, but it’s not real. Tommy's body might be ready to go, but he doesn't like men or Adam that way. He wonders what girl Tommy is imagining and then he chokes when one of Tommy's hands slides under his waist band and right around his dick.  
　  
He doubts Tommy’s pretending he's a girl when he's got a hand on his cock. He isn't even shy about it, his fist pumping Adam a little rough, a little fast and it's so perfect it makes Adam's head swim. He bites Tommy's lower lip and then licks his way inside, his body feeling like it’s on fire.  
　  
"Stop." Malcolm orders calmly and Adam can't hold in a pitiful whimper as he stills his thrusting hips and pulls his mouth off of Tommy's. Neither of them removes their hands and Tommy hides his face against Adam's chest, like he's suddenly gone shy. Adam cradles him close with his free arm, his chest heaving and he can hear Tommy panting as well.  
　  
Malcolm checks his pupils again and his saliva, but he doesn't touch Tommy at all. He looks almost afraid to disrupted them more than he already has.  
　  
"I suggest you finish undressing." Malcolm orders like he's some sort of porno director, not a evil scientist.  
　  
Adam doesn't want to let go of Tommy, but he has to in order to kick off his shoes and pants. When he looks up, he realizes Tommy has done the same. He looks amazing, face and body flushed, eyes sparkling, hair a mess. He's slim and pale, his hard cock leaking and Adam wants to drop to his knees and taste him, but he knows that's not the plan, so instead he gets in Tommy's space again, pulling their naked bodies flush against each others. He groans at the feel of Tommy's cock against his, turned on beyond belief. He wishes this was real, backstage after a show, in a hotel, on the bus, not in front of Malcolm and his two goons. Adam has been an experiment before, but not like this. He kisses Tommy to silence his stupid thoughts. He needs to get them safe, not angst about his feelings for Tommy, he can curl up in a ball and cry for a month after they are safe.  
　  
He runs his hands down Tommy's back while they kiss, smoothing over the soft skin of Tommy's ass. He hopes Tommy can play along, getting hard while they kiss and touch each other is one thing, but this is different. Tommy's had a hand on his own dick before, but Adam's pretty sure he's never had his ass played with at all, unless he's played alone, which is an image hot enough to make him moan. He cups one of Tommy's cheeks and coaxes him to lift a leg, wrapping it around his waist. Malcolm and the goons will be able to see everything he's doing and he hates that, but he knows it is necessary. He trails his fingers between Tommy's cheeks, running a finger around his pucker when he doesn't jerk away from the touch. He adds a little pressure to his touch, till his finger dips just inside Tommy's body. He's tight the way Adam thought he would be, but doesn't feel like he's tensing up.  
　  
Adam breaks the kiss, panting like he's been running not kissing. Tommy starts kissing his neck the second their mouths part and it doesn't help him think.  
　  
"We need lube. Malcolm, please, I've never had him alone long enough to do this. We've always been stopped." Adam lies, playing into Malcolm's mad ideas about his abilities. A sex drive that can control anyone, no matter what sexuality they are.  
　  
"He's a virgin, please don't make me hurt him. We're doing what you wanted." Adam begs. Tommy is a virgin when it comes to men, he's sure of that, so there’s no way he'd ever take him using spit as lube. He hopes that despite being fucked in the head, Malcolm’s smart enough to see that isn't something Adam would do.  
　  
"Alright." Malcolm nods.  
　  
Tommy nudges him and Adam steps back. The second one of the goons has the door open, Tommy acts.  
　  
"What the fuck’s happening? Why am I naked?" Tommy yells taking a step away from Adam. He can see Malcolm's eyes flash with excitement. Probably trying to work out if the drug is in his touch or kiss. Tommy stumbles back, bumping into the other guard who actually reaches to steady him. Adam’s so glad he didn't get hit again.  
　  
"Calm down, Tommy, Baby it's okay. Just come here and I'll make it better, okay?" Adam asks, he looks at Malcolm, making eye contact so that the other man focuses on him. Malcolm jumps when he hears the thud and turns just in time to see goon number two hit the floor. Tommy has a light touch, Adam doubts the guy even felt Tommy lift his gun when he stumbled into him, probably didn't even see getting hit in the head with it coming. The other goon looks stunned and Adam smiles when he sees that Tommy Joe has the gun aimed at him, one goon down the other unable to pull his gun.  
　  
"Tommy, oh God, he's never gotten violent before." Adam edges forward, acting like he doesn't know what this is, like it's not been planned.  
　  
Malcolm looks furious, but he's frozen on the spot. Adam walks slowly over to Tommy, approaching him the way you would a scared animal. Tommy moves closer to the other guard every time Adam moves. Gun on him, but Adam can tell it's working. Malcolm thinks Adam is herding Tommy towards the other guard so they can disarm him. So he can get back to using his mythical essence to get what he wants.

They get to the open doorway, the goon standing in it facing them. Tommy puts the gun to the guy’s chest and he raises his hands a little higher, clearly not wanting to upset the naked man holding a gun. Adam keeps up a stream of sweet talk, like he's genuinely trying to talk Tommy down. He's afraid of what they are doing and he hopes they all think he's afraid of Tommy, who they seem to be buying as freaked out on Adam's hormonal shit, if the way Malcolm is letting him deal with it is anything to go by.  
　  
Adam gets closer to Tommy's back, resting against it, like he's trying to calm him with his touch. He reaches forward around Tommy's body, like he's going to take the gun off him. Instead he keeps going, hand on the goons belt where he keeps his gun. It's in his hand before the man even looks down and Adam feels like his heart is going to explode, it's beating so fast. Tommy grabs the guard, pulling him into the room. They are in the hallway, locking the door by the time Malcolm realize something is up. Adam hears him howl in rage as he shuts the door. Malcolm knows the code, he can get out. So with shaking hands Adam aims the gun at the control panel and shoots it. Sparks fly and he's a little terrified shooting the lock will open the door, he's only seen this in movies after all, but it stays closed and moments later, he hears thudding and yelling when the door won't work. He's so excited that he grabs Tommy and kisses him. He stops when he remembers they’re naked, both half hard and in some building god knows where, trapped.  
　  
"What do we do now? Two naked guys with guns aren't gonna get far." Adam groans.  
　  
Smirking Tommy holds up his other hand, cupped in his palm is a small, very shiny cell phone.  
　  
"I felt it in the guards pocket when I accidentally fell into him. So my plan is we hide, call the cops and let them trace the call." Tommy smiles.  
　  
"Whoever said blonde’s were stupid were so wrong." Adam laughs, pure relief rushing over him.  
　  
"Well not technically a blonde." Tommy points out as they quickly start walking, looking for somewhere to hide.  
　  
"Well I can see that." Adam smirks, glancing down Tommy's body.  
　  
"Laugh it up, I know your hair isn't black. Not that there is anything left to match it to. Waxing man? You’re braver than I am." Tommy chuckles. They walk right past all the doors that list themselves as labs, even though they might be empty, they have no idea if Malcolm plays well with other scientists. They don't risk it though, waiting till they find a storage room. Adam opens the door a crack and peers inside. Nothing but boxes and no other way in. They dive inside and push some of the heavier boxes in front of the door. Adam hopes that if Malcolm gets out or can call the goons from the room that they will think to look outside first, assuming they ran as far and as fast as they could.  
　  
They sit against the boxes and Adam calls the police. He thinks it'll take him a while to convince someone it's not a prank, but the woman he gets is a fan, recognizes his voice. He has to explain over and over again, but eventually they tell him the call is being traced, that someone will come soon. He stays on the line, Tommy under one arm curled against his side. The concrete floor is cold and they’re both naked, but Adam needs the comfort of being able to hold Tommy more than he needs the warmth. He's just glad that Tommy is still okay touching him, not freaked out about what they did together.  
　  
It seems like an eternity before he gets told the police are in the building and arresting people. He's walking out the building, wrapped in a blanket, a free man for the first time in months when he sees them lead out Malcolm in handcuffs. Adam hopes the evil little fucker enjoys his taste of being restrained and locked up. He hopes he enjoys being caged. Tommy takes his hand and pulls him away, towards the ambulance that is waiting to check them out. Luckily Malcolm's experiments were not physically harmful. Tommy's bruised and cut face is the only real damage. They make them go to the hospital anyway. The rest of the day is a blur of doctors and then police and finally his family. His Mom and Dad cry, Neil hides his face against him when they hug, so Adam thinks maybe he might be crying a little too. Tommy's Mom looks like she is never going to stop hugging him. They go home with their families that night, but Tommy asks to meet the next day before they separate. Adam agrees, hoping Tommy won't be telling him he's leaving the band over this.  
　  
As worried and as stressed as he is, he still jerks off thinking about Tommy in the shower. He climbs into bed in his own pyjamas and it makes the world of a difference. He's been sleeping since he was taken, but never peacefully. He's been scared for so long, sleeping in a room knowing there isn't a guard or test waiting for him is completely different. He sleeps so well, he's almost late meeting Tommy at the diner the blonde had picked.  
　  
"Hi." Adam hugs Tommy when he reaches the booth, glad that his friend stands up to greet him, moves into the hug, doesn't pull away. He doesn't want to let go, but at the same time, he doesn't want people to stare. He lets go and they sit down opposite each other.  
　  
"You have eyeliner on again, it was weird seeing you without it." Tommy says softly, one hand playing with the edge of his coffee cup, the other splayed out flat on the table, near Adam. He takes a risk and puts his hand on top of Tommy's, covering long slender fingers. Tommy laces their fingers together and Adam smiles, sure now that Tommy didn't ask him here to quit the band or end their friendship. He doesn't even take his hand back when the waitress brings Adam a menu, asking them both if they want coffee. Adam orders something fancy and full of sugar, watching Tommy roll his eyes and order another plain coffee. Adam just shrugs, it's been a long time since he had good coffee, let alone something whipped and full of so much stuff it's hardly even coffee anymore.  
　  
"How's the head?" Adam asked, the doctors had been sure Tommy would have had at least mild concussion from being hit so hard, were surprised he'd been doing so well.  
　  
"Hurts, but nothing too bad." Tommy smiles, he looks shy is the only way Adam can think to describe it as well as breathtakingly beautiful in his black skinny jeans and Metallica T-shirt. Sunglasses up on his head keeping some of his hair back, bangs styled to cover the worst of the bruising. He's wearing makeup as well, the shiny pink lipgloss holding Adam’s attention way longer than it should.  
　  
They both order unhealthy junk, Tommy because that's all he eats anyway and Adam because he was fucking kidnapped, healthy living can go fuck itself for the day as far as he’s concerned. He keeps waiting for Tommy to tell him why they are here, but he doesn't, so Adam decides to man up.  
　  
"Not that I'm not having fun. But I thought there was a reason you wanted to meet up, just us?" Adam asks and watches as Tommy instantly blushes, cheeks turning pink in a heartbeat.  
　  
"Well, uh, this is sort of the reason? I wanted to eat dinner with you, I mean we almost fucked, so I thought we could have like a date and then maybe try again if you want to that is. If you do want to we can, like, pick up where we left off maybe, and I'm gonna shut up now." Tommy managed to talk faster and faster, till his words were almost running together, but Adam caught every single word.  
　  
"You want to date me, Tommy Joe?" Adam asks, he can't help the huge grin or the slight teasing tone to his voice.  
　  
"Right now, I mainly want your dick in me, but I figured this way was less slutty, but yeah, I'd like to date you." Tommy shrugs, looking a little mortified.  
　  
Adam almost chokes, blood all rushing south. Clearly it's his birthday and nobody told him.  
　  
"What happened to straight?" Adam asks, because he's pretty sure this is just an awesome sex dream, he might cry if it is.  
　  
"I'm more flexible than I let on? I didn't want to be the pretty gay guy in your band. For people to think that's why I was in the band. So I played it down. Now I don't care. I want to be with you, if you want me. No matter what people will say about how I got the job." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
Adam doesn't answer with words, he just leans across the table and captures the blonde’s mouth in a slow, deep kiss. If anyone has a camera phone, it'll be all over the internet, the gossip blogs and Twitter. He doesn't care, he wants Tommy. They survived being locked up by an evil mad man, they can deal with a little gossip. Malcolm may have wanted Tommy to bring out the Sex God in him, but he didn't know that Tommy had an effect on more than his body. He's not a Sex God with Tommy, he's just Adam, a guy stupidly in love, so even if he did have some magic essence that could work like a lust drug, he wouldn't be using it on Tommy, doesn't need to.  
　  
Tommy pulls back, smiling shyly, even as his footed boot lands in his lap and runs along Adam's dick. Tommy might look like an angel, but Adam has a feeling he’s anything but, and he can't wait to find out every little secret the 'flexible' bassist has been keeping, especially the dirty ones.  
　  
The End.


End file.
